


i can't look away, she's a hurricane

by skyefknward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefknward/pseuds/skyefknward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fan art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea">serenitysea</a>'s Lara AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't look away, she's a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitysea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/gifts).



> hey Ali ;)
> 
> So I was attempting to _finally_ create that Lara/Ranger art but I could not get the darn caps to co-operate... but in the midst of my frustration, I kept coming across the most Lara-ish expressions in the Vampire Academy caps and this kind of happened instead. I shall endeavorto eventually conquer The Hunger Games caps, but in the mean time, I hope you like this. 
> 
> To everyone else, if you haven't already read the [Lara AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3953011/chapters/8863153), now is the time to start.


End file.
